


Oddly Familiar

by HazelHawks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crossover, F/M, FACE Family, Fluff, Lovino appreciation, Major Character Undeath, Mystery, NOT spamano, Sibling Bonding, Team as Family, Whump, bring back hetalia 2k19, but i don't think anyone is going to argue with that, everyone loves feliciano, except PruHun, gilbert acting like an older sibling to the vargas brothers, just some fluff between two of my fandoms, more angst than I originally planned, no endgame or infinity war don't worry, no hetalia ships bc im not opening that can of worms, that is the starker of the hetalia fandom and to each their own but no, we don't do that here - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHawks/pseuds/HazelHawks
Summary: A few minutes into his wander, he saw something a little unusual and started paying attention to a Congressman who was talking to someone who, despite wearing a suit like everyone else, was considerably younger than anyone normally was at these events.  The person in question was male, either an older teen or young adult with sandy blond hair that just touched the tops of his ears, bright blue eyes, and lots of energy judging by the animated conversation he was having with the older man.  Tony stopped to lean against a wall a good distance away and watched the conversation with vague curiosity.  The congressman obviously knew the mystery male fairly well judging by the slightly fond expression on his face as the younger man energetically described something.  Oh, what Tony would give for some of that youthful optimism.orTony stumbles upon an energetic young man inbetween government meetings and thinks nothing more of it...until he shows up in another odd place with even odder people.  Bored and slightly curious, Tony looks him up only to find his file is under the highest classification possible and his friends either have highly classified files or none at all.(Indefinite Hiatus)





	1. Meetings suck, man

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Here's me following my whims once again and writing a crossover, have fun!

Tony Stark hated meetings. Why anyone would want to sit in a stuffy room full of people with their own agendas instead of doing literally anything else was beyond him, but he was forced to attend them anyway because of Stark Industries and being a leading member of the Avengers. The next few days looked to be particularly bleak as they were filled to the brim with government meetings about the newly-formed superhero team and the problem of possible alien invasions in the future. Normally, he could just ignore the rest of the people and think up inventions in his head or mess around on his phone before standing up, making some dramatic excuse, and leaving Pepper to work everything out. But this time he had to pay attention because of the very important people in the large meeting and the possibility that his team might be dissolved if he didn’t.

But that didn’t mean he liked them any better.

When they called the hour-long lunch break he was out the door before they finished speaking, letting out a contented sigh once he made it out into the hallway. He loosened up his limbs a little before checking his watch and noting he still had fifteen minutes left before Rhodey got out of his meeting. Running some quick calculations in his head, he decided to wait for his best friend before getting lunch and started to wander the halls absentmindedly, giving a nod or greeting to anyone he recognized. A few minutes into his wander, he saw something a little unusual and started paying attention to a Congressman who was talking to someone who, despite wearing a suit like everyone else, was considerably younger than anyone normally was at these events. The person in question was male, either an older teen or young adult with sandy blond hair that just touched the tops of his ears, bright blue eyes, glasses, and lots of energy judging by the animated conversation he was having with the older man. Tony stopped to lean against a wall a good distance away and watched the conversation with vague curiosity. The congressman obviously knew the mystery male fairly well judging by the slightly fond expression on his face as the younger man energetically described something. Oh, what Tony would give for some of that youthful optimism.

“Yes Alfred, that’s very interesting. But how did your meeting go?” the congressman interrupted. 

“Dude, it was crazy! So I said my bit, right, and then-” Tony smiled as the teen continued his excited and probably over-dramatic rant before he heard a pair of familiar footsteps behind him and turned to find Rhodey walking towards him.

“Finally!” Tony exclaimed, “You ready to get food?”

“Am I ever,” Rhodey groaned, “Let’s get out of here.” 

He turned to leave, and Tony gave one last glance at the unusual teen before asking, “Hey Rhodes?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know who that kid is?”

“Where?” the pilot replied before catching sight of the person in question and furrowing his brows in concentration, “No, but I’ve seen him a few times before, I think he’s a star pilot or something.”

“Seems like he’s a little young for that, but whatever,” Tony shrugged, “Let’s get out of here.” And they did, Tony not giving Alfred another thought for the rest of the day.

Little did he know that this would not be the last time they crossed paths.


	2. Rest is good but mysteries are better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another episode of "i don't know how to write Thor so i made up another lame excuse for him to not be around."
> 
> I know there are a lot of new characters from Hetalia introduced in this chapter, and I'm sorry. But after this chapter we focus on only a few, so it should be easier to keep up. Enjoy!

The evening of the next day, Tony was walking down the streets of New York glad to be finally done with all the government meetings, at least for the time being. He had been able to skip the closing half-hour of his last one after Pepper, seeing that the real discussion was over and knowing Tony well, had claimed there was a company emergency and that Tony had to go. 

“I knew there was a reason I’m in love with you,” he whispered to her before winking and standing up. “Sorry folks, but duty calls. You know how it is,” he declared as he grabbed his glasses from the table and left the room. Now, twenty minutes later, he was busy texting the rest of his team to see if they could meet up for supper. He knew about a semi-secret restaurant that was just for famous/important people that wanted to eat somewhere where the news and general public couldn’t reach them. And, on top of that, they had amazing cooks which could make just about anything, which was perfect for a night like this. Everyone (minus Thor who was still off-world) could come and they agreed to meet in thirty minutes at the restaurant. Tony invited Rhodey as well, who said he’d be happy to join them.

Tony decided to just walk, as the restaurant was only a few blocks away from where he was and it was a nice evening. As he walked, he started to notice a good amount of damage to the buildings around him and sighed. “This area must have been hit pretty hard during the invasion,” he thought glumly. Even though it had been a few months since then, some areas still hadn’t been restored and it wasn’t hard to see the damage. Fortunately for the US, many countries had given large sums of money for aid, even more than normal for disaster relief. Spain, Italy, and England had given an unusually large amount of money, which Tony knew had to have set them back several years. Canada, though, had been the biggest surprise, being an enormous help in both personnel and money. Even if he thought it was a bit out of the ordinary, Tony wasn’t going to complain at all the extra help his country was receiving. He arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later, giving a wave to Natasha and Clint as he walked up to the front.

“Anyone else here yet?” he asked them.

“What, you don’t think our company is good enough?” Clint joked, “Nah, we’re the first ones here.”

“Bruce said he’d be a few minutes late,” Natasha supplied.

“Cool. Oh hey, there’s Rogers,” Tony commented, watching Steve cross the street. He heard a ding from his phone and checked it before saying, “Rhodey got held up as well, so that’s all of us for now.” They decided to go in and get seated instead of waiting outside and got shown a table quickly. As they sat down, Tony heard someone speaking loudly in an Italian accent over the noise from the rest of the room, and curiously looked around to find the speaker. Since he was Italian on his mother’s side, he enjoyed both the accent and food from there, but didn’t get to meet Italians all that often. He spotted the person responsible in a large booth a few tables away with two other people, the extra places set indicating they were also waiting on more people. The speaker was the same age as that Alfred kid from the day before, with brown hair that was straight with the exception of one rogue curl coming out the right side. He had a large smile and was gesturing wildly, describing something to a tan, brown-haired, green-eyed man in his mid-twenties across the table who was listening with a fond smile. Next to the first teen was what looked to be his twin, identical save for the bored expression on his face, darker brown hair, and the curl coming out the other side, a fact that made Tony let out a small chuckle. 

The second twin seemed to have had enough and interrupted the first mid-sentence, saying roughly, “Nobody cares.” The first twin looked hurt, causing the third man to reach over and smack the second twin on the back of the head. “Ow! You jerk, why you hit me?” he complained.

“Because you weren’t being nice, now let Feliciano talk,” the man said with a Spanish accent, signaling the first twin to continue. The first twin, Feliciano apparently, started back up again as happily as if nothing had happened, but stopped as soon he recognized someone coming towards them.

“Ludwig!” he shouted happily, jumping up to run over to a tall, muscular blond around the same age and hug him tightly. Ludwig seemed slightly uncomfortable but returned the hug after a few seconds. “I missed you!” Feliciano exclaimed as he released the hug.

“You saw me yesterday,” Ludwig responded, sounding slightly amused as he was pulled towards the table by Feliciano. Tony noted he had a German accent with curiosity. What were all these people that were clearly all living in different countries doing here, and how were they all such good friends? 

He got interrupted in the middle of his thought by a loud American voice saying, “The party has arrived! What’s up my dudes?” Tony turned to look and found, to his great surprise, Alfred from the day before. He was dressed more casually today, wearing an aviator jacket over a black shirt, and right behind him was someone who was quite clearly his brother, if not his twin, who was wearing an oversized red sweater. They looked so alike that the only differences between them were that Alfred’s twin had slightly longer hair and didn’t seem to possess the almost obnoxious confidence his brother had. The rest of the table greeted the two brothers and they sat down in two of the remaining four seats.

“Hold on, who are we still waiting for?” Alfred asked.

“My brother and Elizabeta,” Ludwig answered.

“Oh yay! I didn’t know they were coming!” Feliciano exclaimed happily. 

Tony was curious. While this could have been just a gathering of friends, there were a few things that just didn’t add up to him. Why did most of them seem to be from different countries, and what was Alfred doing at government meetings yesterday? 

“Tony? Earth to Tony!” Clint called suddenly, pulling Tony’s attention back to his table.

“What’s over there that’s so interesting?” Natasha asked with amusement.

“Oh, it’s probably nothing,” Tony replied, “Just some things that don’t add up.”

“Like what?” Clint inquired just as Rhodey walked in.

“Hey, isn’t that the kid from yesterday?” Rhodey asked.

“Yep, and some of his friends apparently. But the thing is, they all sound like they’re from different countries, listen,” Tony urged.

“You’re right,” Natasha said after almost a minute, “I hear German, Italian, Spanish, American, and Canadian accents.”

“Canadian?” Steve replied with confusion, “I didn’t hear any Canadian.”

“He’s quiet,” Clint responded, “The blond with the glasses that isn’t overly obnoxious.”

“So,” Natasha started, “They are high up enough to know about this place, presumably all from different countries, fairly young, and good friends.“

“And Tony and I saw the loud one yesterday in between meetings,” Rhodey added.

“How come Alfred has an American accent and his brother has a Canadian one?” Tony asked.

“Alfred?”

“The ‘loud one’.”

"Yeah, that is kinda weird. Maybe their parents are divorced or something?" Clint supplied.

"Maybe," Tony responded, not completely convinced.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. What are we talking about?" Bruce asked, sitting down next to Tony.

"That table over there," Natasha told him, indicating the object of their discussion. She quickly filled him in on what they had found out and he was about to reply when Tony noticed a white-haired male in his mid-twenties and a girl with long brown hair around the same age moving toward Alfred's table. 

"You may now start having fun because the awesome me is here!" the white-haired newcomer declared. He, like his brother, had a heavy German accent.

"You're late," Ludwig scolded disapprovingly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time! Traffic here is horrible."

“It is,” the girl next to him confirmed.

“Hi Gilbert!” Feliciano beamed.

“Hey Feli,” Gilbert responded warmly, leaning over to ruffle the young Italian’s hair.

“Hey, what about me?” the brown-haired girl, who had an accent Tony couldn’t place, asked Feliciano teasingly, “Has it been so long you’ve forgotten about me?”

Feliciano gasped as if she were serious and replied, “Of course not! I could never forget about you!”

“Then come here and give me a hug.” 

Feliciano happily did so and Tony heard Natasha chuckle behind him, causing him to turn around and ask, “What?”

“Feliciano, meaning happy?” the redhead replied, “His parents certainly named him correctly.”  
“No kidding,” Clint laughed, “It looks like he inherited all the cheerfulness in the family, since his brother has been sulking since we got here.”

“Hey, what if they are all the kids of officials from different countries? That would explain the accents and how they know about this place,” Steve, who had been deep in thought for several minutes, suggested.

“He speaks!” Tony said teasingly, grinning as Steve gave him an annoyed look from across the table.

“Yeah, I bet that’s it,” Rhodey agreed, ignoring Tony.

“Makes sense,” Clint affirmed. It was a perfectly fine explanation, but Tony had a weird feeling they were still missing something and as he connected gazes with Natasha, it was clear she wasn’t fully satisfied either. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment, however, and listened to the overdramatic story Clint had started to tell, glancing back at the mysterious table of people every few minutes for the rest of the night.

The other table was very lively the whole time. Alfred and Gilbert got into a friendly argument about something, the brown-haired Spainard unsuccessfully tried to cheer up Feliciano’s moody brother, the brown-haired girl elbowed Gilbert in the ribs every time he said something rude, and Tony was pretty sure Feliciano didn’t stop talking the entire time. At one point, Tony heard cheering from that direction and turned just in time to see Gilbert smirk and kiss the brown-haired girl at his side. 

Bruce started yawning near the middle of the third hour they were there, and Tony could tell Steve and Rhodey were tired as well, prompting him to wrap the discussion up for the night. Bruce, Rhodey, and Steve grabbed their things and left quickly while Clint offered to go pull the car around for him and Natasha, leaving only Tony and the assassin at their table.

“I don’t think they’re diplomat’s kids,” Tony confessed after a few moments of silence. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“I’m not really sure. I just feel like something’s a little off, you know?”

Natasha nodded and replied, “I feel the same way.”

“Well, I can look them up in the government databases tomorrow and tell you what I find.”

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that Feliciano and Lovino aren't twins, but this is written from Tony's perspective and they sure do look like they are.
> 
> Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. The plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter but it's better than nothing and I wanted to get it out.

Tony woke up the next morning slumped over his workbench in the same way he had fallen asleep the previous night, except this morning he felt exhausted and vaguely hungover. “What happened last night?” He wondered. Oh, yeah, the restaurant. And Alfred. Well, that was a mystery to be solved after coffee and not a second before, Tony decided. Forty-five minutes later, he sat himself back down with more coffee, refreshed and ready to solve this mystery.

“J, can you bring up the security footage from the restaurant we were at last night?” Tony asked his AI, putting his feet up on the nearest worktable.

“Of course, sir,” a british voice from the ceiling replied, and a few seconds later the holographic screen nearest to Tony displayed the footage from the previous night.

“Now, zoom in on the booth with eight people. Yep, that’s the one. Now, find a point where the blond with the aviator jacket’s face is visible.” The video went forwards quickly, then backwards for a few more seconds before it stopped on when Alfred and his brother first arrived.

“Will this work?” JARVIS asked.

“Yeah, perfect! Now run him through facial rec.” Tony requested, taking a sip of his coffee.

“One moment.” JARVIS replied before saying with surprise, “No matches found.”

“What?” Tony yelped, “Are you sure?”

“I have not been known to make mistakes, sir,” the AI responded dryly.

“Woah, no need to lay on the sass. Try to run him through the government databases this time.” 

“I found a match,” JARVIS confirmed, “But it’s under the highest level of classification possible.”

“What?! How? Ugh…” he sighed tiredly, running a hand over his face. “This was supposed to be easy!” he exclaimed before leaning closer to study the results. The file was indeed under the highest classification possible, the one that was only available to the president. The only things Tony could see Alfred’s full name (Alfred F. Jones), and that it was a very, very long document.

“Even I can’t hack into that,” Tony sighed, leaning back into his chair, “J, call Natasha.”

“Of course, sir.” 

“Hey Tony, what’s up?” she greeted, picking up after the third ring.

“So you know that thing I told you I’d look up last night?” Tony asked rhetorically, idly spinning around in his chair. “Yeah, well, it might be a little more complicated than we thought. You should...probably come over.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I haven’t had a good mystery in a few weeks. I can be there in fifteen, think you can entertain yourself that long?”

“Oh, no need to worry about me Romanoff.”

*******************

“So what’s going on?” Natasha asked by way of greeting, walking in to the lab and moving to stand next to Tony.

“Well,” Tony started, swiveling dramatically in his chair to face her, “Alfred doesn’t exist in the normal records or any of SHIELD’s files, and the only thing I could find on him is a file classified so much it’s only available to the president.”

“Well that’s not normal,” she replied, her only indication of surprise being the extra second she took to answer.

“But that’s not all, his friends have the same thing going on, look!” he exclaimed, pulling up more files up onto the screen. “Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt, Antonio Carriedo, Matthew Williams, and Elizabeta Hedervary, all classified to the highest degree possible in their respective countries. Oh, and Ludwig’s brother, the one with the white hair? Yeah, he just straight-up doesn’t exist. Anywhere.”

“And they’re not anywhere in SHIELD’s records?” 

“Nope.”

“Interesting.”

“Really? That’s your only reaction? I just uncovered a possible government conspiracy and all you have to say is interesting?” Tony ranted teasingly.

She shrugged and replied, “No need to inflate your ego any more. Did you try cross referencing the facial scans with the CCTV cameras? That might help provide some context to the whole thing.”

“Cross reference with CCTV all over the globe? Do you know how many results that’s gonna get?”

“Okay then Mr. Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist, how about just doing the New York area and look for instances where there’s more than one of them in the same spot?”

“That’s...a pretty good idea actually. J, do what she just said.”

“Of course, sir.”

“So where’s birdbrain today?” Tony asked after a moment of silence.

“Clint got called into headquarters early this morning, something he was not happy about.”

“Because of the work or the early time?”

“Both.”

“That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the wonderful support, it means the world to me!


	4. Death is not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back!
> 
> Anyway, here are the translations of words from other languages used in this chapter:
> 
> Que - What  
Loco - Crazy  
Fratello - Brother

A few minutes of idle chatter later, JARVIS interrupted to tell them the results were ready.

“Alright, what do we have here?” Tony asked, leaning forward to study the footage dates.

“There’s no need to view the ones from the past few days, as we already know all the info from them,” Natasha told him, “Try some of the older ones instead.” Tony complied and scrolled down, eyes darting across the holographic screen as he scanned the dates. 

“Oh. Oh, no,” he whispered suddenly, his mouse hovering over one of the files near the bottom of the screen.

“What?” Natasha asked before looking closer and seeing the date, the one that matched the day they became a team. The day of the Chitauri invasion. “Yeah, that might be bad,” she breathed out, glancing at the man sitting next to her, “You don’t have to watch it, you know.”

“No, I think I do,” Tony replied slowly, turning lock eyes with the assassin.

“Alright then, let’s get it over with,” she decided, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him. 

“J, can you cut all the footage together so it’s one sequential video? And increase audio quality?”

“Of course, sir,” JARVIS replied smoothly. Tony moved his mouse over the play button and hesitated for only a moment before clicking it and leaning back into his chair, exhaling a shaky breath. The footage started, and Tony quickly picked out Alfred, Matthew, Antonio, Feliciano, and Lovino walking together as a group down the crowded New York sidewalk. They seemed to be in a mostly good mood, Alfred’s laughter being the only thing that could be heard over the noise of the city. After a minute they turned the corner onto a street with fewer people, allowing Tony and Natasha to pick out what they were saying.

Alfred was energetically describing the story behind one of the nearby skyscrapers, not noticing when Antonio stopped while staring up at something in the distance.

“Que?” he asked, tilting his head slightly. “Uh, Alfred? I know Americans are kinda loco, but that’s not normal, right?” He inquired, pointing to what he was looking at. Alfred turned around and followed the Spaniard's finger up to the blue beam blasting into the sky, the others in their group seeing it as well.

“Uh...no dude, not really,” Alfred gaped, mouth slightly open as the beam formed a circle a few hundred feet up in the clear sky. “Cool!” he exclaimed, right before something flew out of the circle, followed by more somethings. A lot more somethings. An explosion came from the direction of the portal and they all flinched, followed by Alfred yelling, “Not cool!” As more explosions and shots came from that direction, Antonio glanced around purposefully for a few seconds before seeming to come to a decision.

“Lovino, get you and Feli to safety. Alfred, we’re going to get people off the streets, and Matthew...your choice,” Antonio said, easily taking control of the situation. 

“Rock out dude, let’s be the heroes!” Alfred called out, seemingly undisturbed by the impending alien invasion. Then, remembering the task at hand, spoke again, “Feli, Lovi, there’s a hospital a few blocks away from here on 2nd that should be safe, we’ll meet you there.” Lovino nodded in response before noticing his brother, who was shaking slightly and clinging onto his arm, effectively half-hiding behind him. He rolled his eyes and pulled his arm away, starting to jog in the direction Alfred had indicated with Feliciano quickly following. Matthew stood still for a second, clearly pondering his options before heading after Alfred and Antonio, who had turned back to the busier street. 

By this point, many more of the somethings (which had turned out to be two-person alien cruisers and other larger spaceships) had come out of the portal and spread across the city, leading to a lot more explosions, shooting, and general chaos. Tony and Natasha watched as Alfred, Antonio, and Matthew did what they said they would do and helped get people off the streets for a few minutes until it was mostly clear. Suddenly, a set of loud blasts came from the direction Alfred had sent the brothers and his head whipped around to face the noises before he took off running in that direction, followed by Antonio who was at the other end of the street a few hundred feet away. The young American got to the site of the first explosion surprisingly fast despite seeming like he was in pain, stopping when he was met with a cloud of dust that had been kicked up by the falling debris. He started forward before staggering back suddenly as if he’d been shot, catching himself against the side of the nearest building. He clutched at his abdomen with the hand that he wasn’t using to hold himself up and was breathing heavily, looking to be on the verge of passing out. 

All of a sudden, Lovino’s voice rang out through the dust, and he was screaming.

“Feliciano! No, Feli, don’t do this to me, please. Please, fratello, you can’t leave me!” he pleaded, dread dropping like a stone in the pit of Tony’s stomach. Antonio rounded the corner out of breath and with a panicked expression on his face, taking in Alfred’s condition before the American pointed into the low-visibility street and Antonio took off in that direction with the adrenaline-fueled speed that only appears when someone you care about is in danger. Matthew came around the corner a few seconds after Antonio sprinted off, immediately rushing to Alfred’s side with visible concern.

“What’s wrong? Did you get h-oh,” he cut off, realizing something all of a sudden, “Oh, no. How much does it hurt?” 

“A lot,” Alfred forced out through gritted teeth. Matthew opened his mouth to speak again but stopped when he heard Antonio’s voice call out from the not-yet-cleared dust and smoke.

“Alfred? I don’t know if you’re okay or not, but we really need you over here,” he half-yelled, his voice flat and defeated.

“That can’t be good,” Matthew whispered, sending a worried glance toward his injured brother. Alfred forced himself off the wall, grabbing onto Matthew for support as they both walked into the dust. When it finally cleared, Tony and Natasha were able to see the situation and it did nothing to alleviate their concern. Feliciano was laying on the ground, his entire midsection covered by large pieces of rubble that had fallen from one of the buildings above them. Lovino was kneeling next to him, ignoring the large gash on his own forehead and the one running down the length of his left arm which were starting to severely bleed. Antonio leaned forward from where he was kneeling to feel for a pulse, looking back at Alfred and Matthew and shaking his head.

“He’s...gone?” Alfred asked, the look on his face showing he already knew.

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're worried, check the tags. That's all I'm gonna say. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will be about Tony and the Avengers trying to figure out who Alfred is, but I'd love to see if you can figure it out before they do! You'll get more info with each chapter, so if you have any guesses, I would love to see them.
> 
> And for the people who do watch Hetalia, the first chapter takes place right after the opening scene of season one. And since you know who Alfred and all the other characters are, no spoilers please! It's more fun that way :)
> 
> Y'all keep doing you and have a fantabulous day!


End file.
